Viking Times
by ccc102
Summary: SEt in viking times. Eric is his usually sexy, sarcastic, badass self. He's a warrior for his village and soon to be king og his village. Sookie's village haas been raided, what happens when Eric finds her. LAter rated M


Chapter 1

"Get up! You must run." I grouchily opened my eyes to see my mother, Siv, shaking me. "They are coming you must run far into the forrest." I knew this was no joke because of the urgent expression on my mother's face.

I got up quickly and my mom threw a brown simple slip on dress at me. I slid it over my head and found some sandals. I barrely got them on my feet before my mom was pushing me towards the door. Once at the door I realized that she was not coming with me. "Mother, aren't you and papa coming. Where is papa?" I said panicked.

"No darling we will stay to protect you. They have come for you. They will search the village for you. Now Go."

"But mama, when will I come back. How can you be sure thy are here for me? They'll kill you and father." I was crying at this point.

"I see them. Go! We will be fine. I promise." she pushed me out the door, towards the trees.

I ran as fast as I could. The trees were a blur to me. Deeper and deeper I ran into the forrest following the path of the creek so I could find my way back. I stopped when I started to here screams of fear and agony and the war crys of viking men. As much as I wanted to turn back and help I couldn't disobey my mother. She truly wanted this and it was hopefully not her dying wish. I kept running at a more moderate pace, wondering why they came here for me. My father, Magnus, is the chief. Could it be they want to use me as leverage since I'm the daughter of a chief. But why, our village is not that big?

I couldn't run anymore, not with all my paanicked thoughts and the screaming in the background. I was already far in, so I took a sip of water and veered to the right away enough from the river that I wouldn't be found, but also close enough that I wouldn't get lost. I found a spot where I could rest for the rest of the night, and Layed down and let exhaustion take me.

I woke up to the morning sounds of the forest; birds chirping, the sun warming me, and animals waking up. The yelling woke me up a few times in the night and I had to fight the urge to run back and help. Now, I heard no screams. I went back to the river and walked back up. There were no signs of anyone following me so I found it safe to just take a peak. I needed to know if my parents were still alive.

I finally made it back only to find houses destroyed and a lot of blood. I saw a ship at the shore and men were loading it with cargo. Those must be the raiders. I circled around back away from the sea. Once I spotted my house, I looked around to make sure no one was around and lightly sprinted to it. I entered the back door, only to fall to my knees sobbing at the sight of my slaughtered parents. I covered my mouth trying to muffle my sobbs and just cried until I had no more tears left.

I got to my feet and calmed myself. I looked at my dead parents and thought I must be strong for them. Mother said this was for me, and they sacrificed there lives to protect me. I won't let their sacrifice go to waste. I clenched my jaw and balled my hand in fists out of fury. "I will make you two proud." I announced firmly. I collected a few things in a sac before I left the house. I would have to be a traveler for now until I found a safe village. I walked out of my house back towards the woods. At the edge of the backs woods I felt someone I grab me and pull me deeper into the forrest.

"We'll aren't you a pretty one." I looked up at the voices owner. He was really tall and big; practically twice my size. He had long blond hair, the same shade as mine. His face, wow, I've never met a man so handsome. But this didnt stop me from struggling against his grip on me. "Oooh, fiesty, I like it." he said with a sexy smirk.

When he finally had enough of my struggling, he locked my hands behind my back effectively pushing my breast out towards him, which he seemed to appreciate. He pulled me tight against his chest and bent down to my whispering with his hot breath in my ear, "I like them to fight. It brings me more pleasure." His tongue darted out and he ran it up my neck, then nibbling on my earlobe. I couldn't help but let out a moan, it would have been impossible not to. _No sookie, get it together. _I strted to fight again, but he was so much stronger than me. After feeling his arousel press against my stomach, I got an idea. I brough my knee high up and effectively landed a hard knee to his vulnerable man part.

When he doubled over in pain, I took the oppotunity to run. I sprinted as fast as I could once I started hereing him run after me. He was getting closer and closer. His limbs were so much longer than mine, I struggled to try and outrun him. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. He was on top of me and had my hands in an iron grip above my head. He pressed up against me and growled, "Big mistake, little one. You've got me pissed now."


End file.
